On your knees
by XEternalxAngelX
Summary: Ichigo is faced with a powerful opponent, and is in need of help. Will he have any before it's too late?


Ichigo laid flat on his face, his body unmoving. His dark brown eyes covered over with blood and a million cut marks on his tattered body. Had he finally lost? Was he going to be killed right now? He didn't know...

A sudden pain entered his back and he screamed out in pain, grabbing the ground to channel the pain. The huge foot lifted and shoved right back into his back. Ichigo looked off into the distance where Zangetsu was piercing the ground. He had failed his zanpakuto spirit once again..."Not done yet, are you, Kurosaki? From what I heard in the Soul Society, you're supposed to be the strongest."

Ichigo looked back, and through the blood saw his opponent. He seethed with fury and pushed upward, but the foot pushed him back down.

"You're weak, Kurosaki!"The figure kicked him across the battlefield and flew after him bringing his sword over Ichigo's chest. Ichigo caught the sword between his hands and struggled to keep it from entering his chest. The figure smiled and chuckled.

"Glad you still have the strength to defy me, Kurosaki. I thought I was going to have to kill ya..."

"In your dreams!" Ichigo yelled finding the raw power to push him off and rolled away. He flew over his head and grabbed his sword just in time to block the attack. The man grunted as he was thrown backwards and glared at Ichigo."Kurosaki..."

"Shut up, Kota. I will win against you..." he coughed out, charging his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tenshou!"Kota swung his sword and the attack collided with Ichigo's and dissipated. They charged at one another, flash stepping from one place to another, and then, Kota bunted Ichigo's sword and he fell on his knees. Ichigo looked up and Kota's sword was pressed against his nose. He sighed feeling the blood drip down his nose. 'Have I failed...?'

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo felt the wind forcefully blew and a figure knocked Kota on his back. Ichigo looked at the figure in front of him. She wore the short version of the original soul reaper outfit and her brown hair with pink highlights was tied in a high ponytail. She wore a serious face as she stared at Kota in the sand. Ichigo smiled a little.

"I was wondering if you were gonna come, Hime."

Hime looked back her companion and chuckled a little. "Was there seriously any doubt Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked over as Kota stood up. "And just who are you, girl?" Kota growled covering the cut across his cheek and glaring at the girl who turned to him and twirled her zanpakuto.

" The name is Hime. I believe you were messing with Ichigo, and ticking me off."

Kota smirked. "So you have a girl helpin ya out Ichigo? Stooping so low-"

A forceful wind slammed against Kota's sword and he stared at Hime as she stared eye to eye with him."I thought I told you, you were ticking me off!" Hime yelled and swung her sword to the side. Kota skidded and landed on his feet. Hime flew over and did a little spin before kicking him in the face and flying after him. Kota flew up after regaining his composure and met Hime halfway. A cascade of hot pink and gray covered the battle inside, and soon the battlers were out of the smoke and sending sparks into the sky. Hime flipped over Kota and sliced his back. She hopped back in time to dodge the next attack and poised her zanpakuto in front of her. She briefly saw Ichigo trying to get up and go get his sword, but fell on his knees. Kota's eyes trailed to where her's went and he flashed down to where Ichigo was. At the same moment, Ichigo managed to grab Zangetsu and block Kota's assault. Hime started to glow and roared.

"Bankai!"

Kota looked up and covered his eyes. Hime held a pink swirling wind in her hand whipped it toward the sky. "Pinku no Tatsumaki!*"

Kota got up and growled. "Why you!" he yelled flying up.

Hime at glared at him and spun her hand positioning herself for her final attack. Meanwhile Ichigo was powering up his Getsuga.

Kota swung at Hime.

"Hageshii Kaze!**" Hime yelled throwing the pink tornado at Kota.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled swinging his sword.

Kota didn't stand a chance and disintegrated between the attacks. Hime flew down to Ichigo, held out her hand and smiled a little.

"Rukia said you would need help."

Ichigo looked at her and smiled a little. "Shut up."

/Owari/A short story I made because I was bored. Hope ya liked it! These are the translations.

*Pinku no Tatsumaki- Pink Tornado**Hageshii Kaze- Violent wind'


End file.
